355:4 -- Searching for Mowakana's Tribe
Now that the threat of the Shadows has been quashed by the might of the peoples of Mithrasia, Mowakana wishes to finally search for his tribe. Who will take up the search with him??? Notable Loot Ring able to determine if something is in it's natural form. Halek's report Mowakana wanted to find what had happened to his people and with the Shadows being dealt with (at least as far as people can tell) it seemed like an opportune time to go searching. Mowakana spent a little time communing with a spirit to find out which direction we should head and with an idea we left the pub and headed outside. Where the fool decided to summon a giant bird to land just outside of the city. No surprise to at least a couple of us the city guard was a little put out by this event and when they realised who was responsible there were words exchanged about legality and such, until Mowakana sent the bird back where it had come from. We set out on foot then, with the distance having left us a little unprepared and needing to acquire food on the way. Lem found deer, Emory found himself a boar for food which I thought was a little odd considering his pig Waddles. Mowakana got himself a deer as well which I'm still not sure if he shared with bug or not. I managed to find edible plants along the way, snacking as I went instead of bothering to hunt. After tiring of the travel Mowakana decided to open some sort of portal, hoping to get to our destination a lot sooner. Bug and Emory went with him, Lem and I both stayed in the wilds, not trusting the portal. Him, I gathered, because it was magic, me because the only portal I'd seen like it had some giant thing coming through it back on the isle. Soon after they'd passed through the two of us decided to keep heading in the direction we had been and were quickly surprised with a shadow forming over us and the giant bird being way up above. Lem took a shot at it with his bow and was quickly rewarded by being covered in droppings, I hadn't managed to get far enough away when I noticed the bird and was also covered. Mowakana was kind enough to magic it all away though when the bird landed but when I realised it had been his decision to cover Lem it did sort of solidify my mistrust of him. Upon the back of the bird (with Lem in it's talons) we flew the rest of the way to our destination, and saw a mass of scaly people running into the forests or if they were close enough, into the pyramid thing. Landing at the top of the temple seemed like a poor choice but I hadn't really been enjoying the trip so I tried to get off the bird before it could lift off again, somehow managing to fall into a garden and avoid doing any damage to myself, Bug and Emory weren't quite so lucky. It didn't take long before we were met by the Serpentmen and after some awkward conversation and drawn weapons we were directed into one of the passages where we found a lot of spartan rooms and something like a hospital room. In which we were locked and then attacked by spellcasters. I woke up to find that there were a few dead serpentmen on the ground and Lem was making sure the rest of us were awake. While the rest of the group started waking up the lizardmen that had apparently been sleeping for a long time I stayed by the door, hoping to hear any approach. Getting called to the other end of the room when Mowakana found the missing ambassadors. After some 'discussion' between the ambassadors we were interupted by more serpentmen entering the room. Lem killed one with an arrow, I threw my knife to kill one of the others and then the two remaining just ran out of the room. Mowakana spent some time talking with one of his own, before forming another of his portals that he said was going to send the other lizardmen back to the city. Heading up to the top of the pyramid hoping to find the boss we came upon a room in the side and Mowakana blasted a fireball down the hallway. Leading quickly to a serpentman coming out on fire. Moments after he was dispatched we saw another foe coming our way, who was quickly found to be a shapeshifter. Another arrow, my knife, and then while it was in the form of a boar my spear were all needed to kill it. Bug managed to get a ring from the corpse while I took back my knife, careful to avoid contact with the black greasy remains left upon it. Looting the room didn't take long, and after Mowakana determined what the remaining objects were it was quickly decided to destroy them. The ring however was used to ensure that the ambassadors were themselves and not copies of some sort, although we did worry a little about whether or not any of the lizardmen that had been sent through a portal earlier might have also been shapeshifters. Having not found any women of Mowakana's people we headed down the pyramid again and went to the other side, where we found his mother. Cue family discussions and another portal opening under her bed. Bug and Emony headed through at the same sort of time as Mowakana had. Lem and I were both wanting to avoid it though. Right up until the point lightning bolts started being thrown by one of the remaining serpentmen and I decided to take my chances. Lem took a while longer to come through, looking quite damaged when he finally showed up. Mowakana had managed to bring us to an officials business place and was trying to explain to him what had happened but we got shown the door fairly quickly. Category:Actual Play Category:Serpentmen Category:Lizardmen